Country Nights
by twimom220
Summary: Mud, trucks, and four wheelers have nothing to do with love, right? Country days give way to country nights and redefines the meaning of the dirty south.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Country Nights! I haven't written in awhile and this story has been floating around in my head for a bit. At the heart of me I'm a country girl roots deep and I want to share a little me of me with you.

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 1: Welcome To The South

It is universally known that life is different in the south. Most people associate it with rednecks, trucks, guns, and sweet tea, but I'm from a different south. While the stereotypes still apply, the culture in my part of the south is unique to Florida.

My name is Bella Swan and I'm a 23 year old country girl from Silver Springs, Florida. I drive a big truck, I hunt, I fish, I drink, and I have a mouth that makes a sailor look like a saint. I spend my weekdays working hard and my weekends playing harder. Spring and summer find me on the water or in the mud, fall finds me in a tree stand, and winter simply doesn't exist here. But, no matter what the time of year nights find me around a bonfire with friends, family, and copious amounts of alcohol.

I'm no party girl, but I'm no virgin either. I've had my fair share of dates and one nighters. I'm not ready to settle down, but then again, I haven't met "the one" yet. If you would have told me that I'd meet my redneck Romeo sooner than I thought, I would have laughed at you and told you to "Shut your face." But, little did I know, that would soon change


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

Chapter 2: Discovery

Monday mornings can be the worst sometimes. I am not a morning person. Getting up at 5am sucks, but when you have a business to run and a store to open at 7am, there isn't much choice in the matter. My parents opened Swan Feed and Supply a year after they married as a way to invest the money my dad received when his parents passed away. Over the years they've gotten quite the return on their investment, needless to say, I've had a comfortable life.

Growing up I always knew I'd be involved in some way with the store. I started working there loading and later delivering hay when I was a freshman in high school. My dad ran the front, while my mom handled all of the administrative and financial aspects of the business. I was always intrigued by what she did and knew that I wanted a business degree. I was always very smart and did exceptionally well in school. When I was 16 I decided to duel enroll so I could get a jump start on my M.B.A. When I graduated high school not only did I receive my high school diploma, but also my associates degree in business administration. I transferred in as junior at the University of Florida a month before my 19 birthday.

College was supposed to be the best years of my life, but little did I know tragedy would strike. It was New Year's Eve and my parents and I were leaving a barbecue and bonfire hosted every year by my dad's best friend Billy and my mom was driving since my dad had been drinking. It was pretty dark driving through the woods, we don't have many street lights out here in the country, but we've made this drive so many times we could do it in our sleep. There were no street lights at a particular 4-way stop and the truck didn't have it's headlights on, so we never saw it coming. My mom's Ford Escape was hit on the driver's side by a Dodge 3500 at 65 mph. My mom died on impact, my dad had to have surgery to fix his ruptured spleen from the force of the seatbelt, and I suffered a broken leg and bruised ribs. The kid driving was only 18 years old and had a blood alcohol level twice over the legal limit.

I ended up taking the semester off to recover, but was more determined than ever to finish school so I could continue what my mom started. I had to keep the store going in her memory.

~ CN ~

The great thing about running a family store is that even though I have my MBA, I don't have to wear a suit. I wear my favorite pair of Hollister jeans and a T-shirt. I'm not opposed to getting dressed up, but a pair of Justin boots are far better than a pair of 6 inch heels. I'm not a tomboy, but I'm no girly girl either. I love to get my hair and nails done and dress up to go out with my friends, but I also love hitting the mud hole and hanging out around a bonfire drinking beer in jeans.

This particular Monday morning is going to busy, along with the rest of this week. I have orders to place, deliveries to set up, and payroll to take care of before I take the next week off. It's the beginning of summer and the local mud hole is re-opening for the season. I'm going to camp out and ride my 4-wheeler through the mud opening weekend, then spend the rest of the week fishing at the lake near the mud hole. I've done this every year since I turned 16. On occasion I'll take my truck out to get a little dirty too. It's a great bonding experience for me and my friends.


	3. Chapter 3

As always, I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, I'm just taking them on a southern adventure.

Chapter 3: Loaded

It's been a busy week making sure Charlie can't handle the store for the next week. Since the kick off party starts around 5:00 Friday night, I'm packing the trailer and my truck up tonight after work, so I don't have to deal with it tomorrow and I can still work half a day before leaving.

Right now I'm sitting in my office closing down my computer for the day and heading out.

"Bells," my dad says popping his head in the door.

"Yeah dad, what's up?"

"You got a minute before you leave?" He asked.

"I've always got a minute for ya old man" I responded, getting a bit worried. My dad is a man of few words, even fewer since mom died.

"I just wanted to let you know that you don't need to come in tomorrow. I can handle it. Head out early and hang out with Jasper. You work too hard, you're young go out and enjoy life."

"I do enjoy life dad, I just worry bout you since mom died. It's like a piece of you died with her." I explain.

"Ok, I get that, but as your boss and your father I forbid you to step foot in this store until next Monday." Dad demanded.

"Dad, really!?" I almost shouted.

"Yes Bells, really."

Well, I guess that's that. I'm going to "The Hole" early.

When I get home I called Ben and Angela, my best friends, to let them know the change of plans. Unfortunately they both had to work and said they'd meet me there as planned. I decided to call Jasper to let him know what's up and see if he needed help setting up.

I don't have many friends, but the ones I do have, I hold hold dear. Ben and I grew up together. We met the day of kindergarten and once we found out we lived in the same neighborhood we were inseparable. I was the ring leader in all of our shenanigans, dubbing us "Batman and Robin" (I'm Batman, he's Robin) he's the sidekick and I'm the bad ass boss. When we got to high school Jasper entered the mix and more shit ensued. Then we became "the three stooges." Angela joined us when we went off to college, me and the University of Florida, where I met Angela, and Ben and Jazz to Santa Fe College, both in Gainesville, Florida. Ben studied mechanics and now works for 4x4 shop, which is pretty bad ass since he built the mud machine that is my truck. Angela got a degree in biology and works for Florida Fish and Wildlife Commission or FWC for short. I got my MBA and no one really knows what the Jazz went to school for, but he owns and operates "The Hole" the mud pit I live in all summer long. It was his dad's project the summer we turned sixteen, he wanted us to have a safe place to run the mud without getting arrested for trespassing or vandalism. His dad died of cancer last year and left it for Jazz.

~CN~

After dinner I went to the garage to make sure my trailer was loaded. I had a nice side load toy hauler that held my Can-Am Renegade X MR 1000R, that was my Christmas present to myself last year. I loaded my 38 inch Super Swamper mud tires and secured them along with the jack and stands I would need to change my tires before the feature competition. The same feature I've held the title in for the last three years. I also made sure I had spare tires for my ATV and any necessary tools I may need. All of my clothes, camping, and fishing gear got loaded into the bed of my blue Ford F-150 my dad bought for me when I graduated high school. Since then I've added an 8 inch suspension lift, a 3 inch offset on my axels (the added width compensates the added height to give the truck stability. Pretty much my tires set 3 inches farther out than from factory) LED KC light bar, a bad ass sound system, and a Flow Master exhaust system. My truck is my baby.

I decided to call Jazz back since he didn't answer when I called earlier.

"Hells Bells, sorry I didn't answer earlier. A friend from Georgia just moved down and I was was helping unload his U-Haul."

"Aww, how sweet Jazzy. I figured you were balls deep in this week's flavor." I joked back. Jazz was a man whore and would fuck anything with two legs and a pussy.

"Naw, not today. So what's up?" He asked.

"Dad ground me so I'm free tomorrow morning." I told him.

"He does this every year and every year you help me build the sweetest fucking bonfire this side of the Mississippi. So guess what you're doing this year? Oh, but we do have help, you'll meet my buddy tomorrow." Jazz explained

"Sounds fun, I'll be there around 11:00 like always." I told Jazz before hanging up to call Angela back now that everything is done and we have time to talk.

The thing about Angie is she's my opposite, she's quiet and down to earth. We met in Calculus I and realized right away that we were best friends. I also knew she would fit in well with the boys. Ben and Ange fell in love the minute they met and about a month later hey moved in together, that was four years ago and I'm surprised they're not married yet.

"Hey Bella, finally packs up." Ange laughed as she answered her phone.

"Yeah, I'm all packed and ready to go. I just have to stop by Publix on my way out to Jasper's." I explained.

"So, you're setting up the wood pile again this year."

"Don't I always? But hey did you hear that Jazz has a friend from Georgia coming out tomorrow, I guess Jazz helped him move here. Did you know anything about this, because I sure as hell didn't." I tell her. I'm a bit irritated because Jazz tells me everything and this means bringing another person in our group and I'm not sure how I feel about that. Especially if this is his best friend he grew with moving here.

"I think he mentioned it a few months ago when he was looking at property."

"I remember that, but I don't remember him saying it was for a friend."

"Anywho, guess who came into the shop today? Micheal fucking Newton." Ange said changing the subject.

"You're kidding right? I have to deal with fuckwit Newton and his brainless wonder all weekend?"

"Uhh..huh, but it gets better. He came in for a lift and rubber."

"Oh Jesus, is he really gonna try o compete this weekend? How lifted did this retard go?"

"Only four inches and it was a body lift, he didn't even get bigger tires, he bought stock all terrains." She giggled into the phone.

"Who the fuck wastes money on that shit. Four inches is still bigger than his dick. I'll have so much fun beating his little redneck wanna be ass. $10 says he's decked out in Sperrys and Abercrombie with his stupid fucking collar "popped." I lament.

I have always hated Mike Newton. His dad owns Newton Outdoors, where we buy all of our fishing and hunting gear. Old man Newton is pretty awesome, but his son sucks monkey balls. We both grew up with money, but he wanted the world to know. I on the other hand didn't care. He spends daddy's money to try to fit in because "country" is cool and he's rebelling against his mom. He has failed because although the boy was raised in the south, he had no clue about about Southern values, hospitality, or humility.

"Hey Bella, just don't hit him tomorrow." Angela said, reminding me I was still on the phone.

"I won't Ange, I promise. I'll see you tomorrow night. Bye bitch." I said hanging up.

This is going to be an interesting weekend, I can feel it now.

Well, we got to see a lit more of Bella's personality. Next chapter we get to meet Edward!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Hell's Bells

I do not own Twilight.

I woke up before my alarm this morning a little more anxious than I thought I would be. I made breakfast and my shopping list for the next week. I double checked that everything was packed, I don't want to forget anything. I may only be 30 minutes from home, but I don't want to leave my wooded oasis for anything this week, I need my solitude and me time.

At 8:30 I called my dad at the store to let him know I was leaving. I went to Publix and stocked up on food. I grabbed a few Publix subs for me, Jazz, and his friend. Not sure of what he liked I just got him a turkey and Swiss like me and Jazz with all his fixins on the side. I also got about 6 gallons of Publix sweet tea. That should be enough for lunch.After checkout, I loaded everything into my two big Yeti coolers and filled them with ice. My last stop before my final destination was the gas station to fill the truck, ATV, and gas cans.

When I got to the "The Hole" I went straight to my camp site to start unloading before we get started. I parked and unhooked the trailer, then set up my tent. I unloaded all of my supplies and organized everything. I had already been here an hour an was all set up, but Jazz haven't shown up yet, so I decided to change the tires on my truck while I'm not busy. Jazz knows where to find me and will do so when he's ready.

As I was changing out the last tire, I heard a couple of ATVs approach. I assumed it was Jazz, since he hadn't said anything to me. He knows better than to talk to me until my truck is off the stands and back on the ground. Imagine my surprise when I look up after putting my tools away and the man standing in front of my truck is not Jazz.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" I asked this beautiful stranger. I hadn't seen his face yet, but his well formed, broad, muscular shoulders, black wife beater, colorful art, and that tight little ass on display in a pair of Levi 527 boot cut jeans, tells me he has to be good looking.

Before stranger could answer Jazz came around my truck,

"Bells, how long have you been here?"

"Since 11, like I said I would. It's not big deal. The more shit I get done and out of the way now, the more fun we can have later. Oh, by the way, I brought lunch. I set it up on the table in the tent." I eased Jazz's worry.

"You didn't have to do that, oh, this is my buddy Edward. We grew up together in Macon before I moved down here." Jazz introduced the beautiful stranger. I was not prepared for the pure perfection that was this boy. He had a strong angular jaw, high cheek bones, a straight nose, just enough scruff to be sexy, and I'm pretty sure I saw copper locks peeking out from under his black Kryptech flex fit hat. But what really set me off balance was his piercing moss green eyes, looking right at me. Oh be still my heart, how will I survive this weekend.

"Bells, Bells, earth the Bells! You didn't start drinking without us did you?" Jazz was waving his hand in front of my face and I swear I heard Edward chuckle.

"Sorry Jazz, no alcohol yet. La la land. Nice to meet you Edward, I'm Bella, but everyone calls me Bells. I didn't know what you liked, so I got you a turkey and Swiss with everything on the side." I said to the boys. I've only know Edward for 2 seconds and he is already messing with my head. This is not me, Isabella Swan does not swoon. I'm a man eater.

Edward responded politely, shook my hand, and told me turkey and Swiss were his favorite. God, even his voice does things to me. His deep, raspy southern drawl just vibrates though my being. After introductions we sat down to eat and I may have noticed that Edward made his sub the exact same way I do (squee!!). We sat quietly eating for a bit and clean up when we were done.

"So, Bells, don't get mad, but Edward and I already finished the fire last night." Jasper told me sheepishly.

"It's okay, I guess. So what are we gonna do for the next 5 hours?" I asked.

"I figured we could hang our and play in the mud." Was Jasper's simple response.

" Okay, let me change my clothes and unload the beast. I'll meet y'all down there."

I climbed in the tent and pulled out a set of old jeans and t-shirt that I wear when I go muddin', no sense in messin up good clothes. I put on an old pair of Justin boots, pulled my hair up, and put on my camo Bowtech hat. I put my phone and anything else I didn't want to mess up in the truck, lowered the side gate on the trailer and backed my ATV off and set off for the pit. I almost didn't notice Edward waiting for me just up the trail. I slowed down to see what's up.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Just peachy, I hope it's okay, but I told Jasper to go ahead, that I wanted to wait for you." He told me, and I think he blushed a little. A southern gentleman.

"That's not a problem, so how do you like Florida so far?"

"It's beautiful." He said looking me right in the eye. Again, what is this boy doing to me?

"What brought you down here?" I asked curiously.

"My dad and I owned a bar in Macon, but I was getting tired of the city life and wanted to slow down. Jazz has been tryin to get me down here since he graduated high school, but I still had two years left of college." He said.

"So, what made you finally decide to move?"

" I went through some rough shit and Jazz convinced me to open a bar out here since there is no real completion fo the style bar I run." He told me rather sadly. What could this sweet boy have gone though to make him want to leave home?

"Well, I'm glad you're here, how old are you by the way?

"I'm 26, Jazz was my neighbor and our dad's were best friends."

"That makes sense." I retorted. Three years age difference isn't that bad.

"So Miss I can change my own tires, what do you do for fun and where is your boyfriend? Isn't he afraid to let you hang out with a couple of guys without being stolen"? I had to laugh at that.

"To answer your question, I hunt, I fish, and I drink." I told him.

"A woman after my own heart, but what about your boyfriend? There's no way you're single." He asks, giving me puppy eyes.

"No boyfriend, I'm not really the commitment type anymore." I said, not really thinking. I hope he doesn't catch on, be I don't want to talk about it. So, instead of giving him time to respond, I shot off down the trail and hit the mud.

The great thing about the mud, is that it's calm and peaceful. You can just glide through it and wash away your worries. Having Edward ask about a boyfriend made me think about my last one and how badly it ended. I hate thinking about Jake and what he did to me. He's the reason I've buried myself in work for the past year.

We were engaged to be married, I loved him something fierce. My dad was ecstatic about me marrying his best friend's son. Jake was there for me through my mom's death, he was my everything. Looking back, I should have see it coming, but I was so caught up in the wedding planning. It was at this very event last year when it came to an end.

It was a month before our wedding and I hadn't talked to Jake that day, this was coming to be common, we were both so busy with everything. He was meeting me at the bonfire at 5pm. I was already here because I helped Jazz set up. I was starting to get a bit worried because it was 7pm and Jake wasn't here and he wasn't answering his phone. I was getting ready to leave and go look for him, but as I started walking back to me truck, I noticed him walking out of the woods buckling his pants. It wasn't too out or the norm, maybe he just had to piss on his way to the party. I started walking towards him, I don't think he noticed me yet. Just as I was about to call out to him, I saw Leah Clearwater walk out behind him putting her shirt back on.

At this point I prayed hadn't seen me yet. I was shocked, I didn't want to believe what I was seeing. So, I turned around, went back to the party, grabbed a beer, and sat on a log near the fire facing the trail so I could see him. A few minutes later I saw him emerge, but he wasn't alone. He had his arm wrapped around Leah and was kissing her. I don't think I moved. They both walked up to the party hand in hand. Everyone was staring, they all knew me and Jake were together, this is a small town after all and over half of them were invited to the wedding. I was frozen, I couldn't move. Jake walked up to me, told me this wasn't working for him, then left. To this day I have yet to see or hear from Jacob Black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Shattered

I do not own Twilight

EPOV

I'm not sure what I did to scare this angel away, but I noticed the way she said "anymore" before darting off. If I wasn't in my own head at the moment I would have chased her. If only to get rid of the sadness in her eyes. I wondered if she noticed the same thing in me when we talked about why I moved. We have so much in common already, it's almost like we're two halves of one person.

Bell is beautiful. She has reddish brown, mahogany hair that ripples down her back in waves, stopping at the top her round ass and thick thighs. She is the picture of a perfect country girl. Her waist is small, but she's not anorexic thin, and her breast, dear God. They're a little more that a handful, just the way I like. But her body had nothing on her deep golden brown eyes. They held so much passion. That's why it killed me to see her so sad. I took a minute to try to clear my head, but I kept coming back to Tanya and the hell I've gone through this past year.

Tanya was my high school sweetheart, we grew up together, I realized in middle school that I was in love with her. But I didn't ask her to be my girlfriend until homecoming freshman year. She was perfect, she was my everything. I proposed to her at graduation and we were married the summer after our first year of college. Things got tough trying to balance school and being newlyweds. We knew we wanted kids, but thought it best to finish college first. I was over the moon ecstatic when Tanya found out she was pregnant 2 weeks after I graduated with my MBA. My life was beyond perfect, I loved my son even before he was born. Tanya's pregnancy was uncomplicated, but he closer to her due date she got, the more distant she became. At the time I just thought it was hormones or just her way of preparing for the changes our lives would undoubtedly go through. Looking back now I should have seen it for what it was. Maybe then I would have been better prepared fo the biggest unexpected change ever.

Tanya went 2 weeks past her due date, so the doctor had no choice but to induce labor. Tanya was a champ, I was so proud of her. My heart swelled when I heard the first cries of my son, but moments later my heart shattered. The doctor held my son up so I could cut the cord, but I froze when I saw a head full of dark hair and olive skin. I dropped to my knees sobbing because it hit me, this was not my son. Tanya cheated on me. No one in either of our families had dark hair or skin. My family was English and Irish and Tanya's was Scandinavian. They all had blonde or red hair, maybe a light brown at the darkest and pale skin.

I looked at Tanya and she must have seen the pain on my face because she asked what was wrong. I told her that this was not my son. She went to protest, but just then the nurse hand the baby to Tanya and she stopped mid-syllable. I could see the moment she realized what was happening. She told me she was sorry. I asked her who he was, but she looked at me and told me I already knew. I looked at the baby in my wife's arms and realized it was Alec Volturi, my best friend second to Jasper.

"How long Tanya?"

"Two years"

"How could you go nine months letting me believe this was my son?" I cried.

"When I told Alec, he said it wasn't his. But I know when I got pregnant. It was the weekend you went hunting with your dad. I was hoping that if he looked like me, that you would never know and my son would have a father. Alec wants nothing to do with him." She sobbed.

"How did you even think that this wouldn't happen? He's Italian for fuck sake. Are you fucking stupid, brown eyes are a dominate gene, so is dark hair. Even if he was born blonde he'd eventually have dark hair." I told her.

"Tanya, I can't do this. I'm sorry, I can't be his father or your husband for that matter. I don't know what I've ever done to deserve this. I've loved you, I've provided for you, and I gave you the fucking world. I busted my ass for years to give you the life you wanted. All I wanted in return was to be loved and raise a family." I wanted to scream, but I couldn't, no matter how hurt I was, I couldn't upset the baby. This wasn't his fault.

"I'm sorry Edward, I woke up one day and realized I didn't love you, that I was in love with Alec. But he can't give me the life you can." Tanya said with no emotion.

"Wow Tanya, I can't, I just can't. I'm leaving you, you can keep the house and everything in it. You can keep your car and your bank account, but I'm not paying alimony. You'll hear from my attorney as soon as your discharged from the hospital. Do not contest this divorce or you will get nothing. Just sign the papers Jenks gives you. I never want to see you again." I was seething.

I left the hospital and called Jason Jenks, my family's attorney. He managed all of your legal affairs for the bar, he could handle this too. My next call was to my parents, I was supposed to call to let them know when they could visit their grandson. Only now, I had to tell them they didn't have a grandson.

I went home, packed what few things I wanted into my truck and went to my parent's house. I was going to stay with them until I figured out what I was gonna do. I was pulling out he the driveway when my phone rang. Not looking at the screen, thinking it was my parents I used the Bluetooth in my truck to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey bro, are a daddy yet?" I froze realizing it was Alec. I took a deep breath before responding.

"No, but you are." I told him. I wanted him to feel like shit.

"Dude, what the fuck are you talking about?" He asked.

"Tanya told me about the last two years."

"Bro, it can't be mine, I used a condom every time and Tanya was on birth control."

"Look, I don't give a shit about what excuse you give. He's your kid, looks just like you."

"Edward, I admit I fucked up and fucked your wife, but that is not my kid, it can't be." Alec pleaded.

"Well, I don't have brown hair or dark skin. There is no trace of me on his face, he's a spitting image of you. I don't really give two shits bout you or Tanya, but that baby didn't ask for this. You need to cowboy up, grow some balls, and go take care of your son." I calmly told him before hang up and shutting off my phone.

A week later I called Jazz, I told him what happened and that I needed to get out of Georgia. He convinced me to move to Florida and open a bar, that he would help me with everything. Even uncontested the divorce still took six months for a judge to sign off on it and make it official. It took another four months to close on the house next door to Jasper. I could have moved before the divorce was finalized, but I wanted to know where I stood financially first.

Now that I'm here, I can't find it in myself to regret it. For as much as I loved Tanya, I've never felt this kind of connection with another person. Keeping that in mind, I took a minute to calm my thoughts and go meet Bella and Jasper in the mud pit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Shift**

**I do not own Twilight**

EPOV

Bella, Me, and Jazz spent a few hour just running our ATVs through the mud and competing to make the biggest rooster tail. Watching Bella ride, was probably the sweetest sight ever. The more time she spent in the mud, the more relaxed she became. Her laughter as she splashed mud on me and Jasper was contagious and soon I found all the tension caused by my memory of Tanya's betrayal just melted away. Once Ben and Angela arrived we put the ATVs up and I was introduced to the rest of Jasper's motley crew. We decided it would be best to hose off and change clothes for tonight's party since the pits were closed because alcohol was being consumed.

It was 5:00 and it was packed with men and women ready to party. Jazz told me in years past he would set up speakers in the bed of his truck for music and it was BYOB for drinks. As a way to say thank you to Jazz for helping me move, I offered to provide a bar and DJ for tonight on behalf of "Boggers" the country night club I was opening the following weekend. We decided I would "sponsor" the kick off party and that would in turn drum up business for the club.

Jasper went to the DJ booth to get the party started officially.

"Welcome ya'll, as everyone can see, we're doing things a bit different this year. This year's kick off party is a collaboration with my good friend Edward Cullen, who has graciously provided us with a kick ass DJ and well stocked bar. Edward owns "Boggers" a country themed night club that opens right here in Silver Springs next weekend! No more going into town for a night out.

Now I want to introduce Boggers resident DJ Mr. Emmett McCarty, aka the Southern Sensation! He'll be taking requests all night so stop by the booth to get your song played. If your haven't noticed the beautiful blonde behind the bar, then shame on you. That would be boggers beautiful bar manager, Miss Rosalie Hale a true Texas rose, so be sure to tip your bartender.

Before we kick this party off we have a few ground rules. First rule, for everyone's safety the pits are closed. Second rule, There is a four drink limit for those who are not camping tonight, I will not contribute to drunk driving, so do not lose your armband. The bartenders will scan your band every time you are served a drink. You will be cut off after four so pace yourselves. Rule 3, no band, no alcohol plain and simple. A word of warning these armbands are high tech and contain a RFID chip, each band has a number and each number is assigned to a person. When the bartenders scan your chip a copy of your I.D. Shows up on their computer screen. This helps to prevent underage drinking and to give you a preview of the system at Boggers.

A few more things and we'll start this party. Marion County Sheriff and Fire Departments are both present tonight. If you are caught with alcohol and you do not have an arm band you will be escorted out and whoever provided you with the drink will be charged. There is also a check point you must pass to leave. A breathalyzer test will be administered before your keys are returned, if you do not pass, do not fret, a cab will be called to take you home, unless you have a designated driver. Again this will be procedure at Boggers once it opens.

Last and final rule, cut loose and have fun! Oh and final call is 1am. So, without further ado, Mr. McCarty will you please play our kick off anthem!"

As Jazz finished his speech I heard the opening chords to Brantly Gilbert's "Kick it in the stick" over the speakers. Everyone started dancing or getting in line at the bar. I noticed Bella grab Angela and find a spot near the fire to claim as their "space" for the night.

-CN-

It was rounding on midnight and to my surprise most everyone that wasn't camping for the weekend had gone home, so the crowd was pretty mellow at this point. I looked around noticing groups of people sitting on logs around the fire just relaxing. I had spent most of my night dancing with Bella and getting to know her friends. It seemed like they accepted me and I'm pretty sure I'm one of the misfits now too. I haven't stopped thinking about Bella all night. I can't explain this draw I have to her. I'm pretty sure she feels it too, it's intense. I've been trying all night to get some alone time with her so I can tell her drawn to her I am, but couldn't seem to pull it off. So, I devised a plan with the help of my DJ and cousin Emmett.

As I walked back the where Bella was standing with our friends, swaying to the music, I hear Sam Hunt's "Take your Time" play as I requested. I stepped behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist, I pulled her back against my chest, and I bent my head and softly started to sing in her ear. Bella responded by leaning into me and wrapping her arms over mine.

**BPOV**

Oh God, the feel of Edward's arms around me was like nothing I've ever felt. My body buzzes every time he touches me. The sexual tension between us has been throwing sparks all night. My God I want to jump this man. We've been dancing all night and I may have ground my ass into a few times tonight, and I may have an idea of how well hung this gorgeous man is. I was telling Ange as much when I heard Emmett play "Take your Time" by Sam Hunt. I love this song, so I started to sway my hips with the music. Before I knew what was happening Edward wraps his arms around me, pulls me into his chest, and starts singing the chorus softly in my ear as if Sam Hunt's words are his own. That sexy rasp an the feel of his sweet warm breath on my neck make me melt into him and I swear I'm about to come just at the sound of his voice.

"Edward" I whisper

"Mmhmm, Bella" he breaths

I turn around in his arms, I wan to look at him while he sings to me. As the song ends I cradle his face in m hands and he leans into my right hand. Unable to resist because this man now owns me whether he knows it or not, I pull his face down to mine and brush my lips across his. Edward doesn't hesitate to run his tongue across my bottom lip, I open for him and let him consume me. The world falls away for a moment and there's no one but us.

"What are you doing to me?" I whisper against his lips.

"The same thing your doing to me, baby" Edward whispers back.

"Mmm...I...want you...I...need you" I said between pant as I tried to catch my breath.

Edward growled back and without saying a word he all but throws me over his shoulder and races off in the direction of my campsite. I'm laughing and smacking his tight little ass and telling him to put me down. We get to my site, but Edward stops suddenly and his whole body tenses.

"Edward, baby what's wrong?" I ask, not thinking about the words I was saying.

"Bella" I freeze when I hear my name because it's not the voice I was expecting. Edward must have felt my body go rigid because he slowly put me down, but he never let go. I turned around slowly in his arms trying to control my sudden rage, as I spat his name with venom, it came out as more of a growl.

"Jacob"


End file.
